


I've Been Here for the Longest Time

by Alyssums



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, i love my idols fight me, that soulmate au no one asked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssums/pseuds/Alyssums
Summary: In which words from your soulmate is written at your wrist. However, it's not their first nor their last words to you. It's a really random sentence.





	1. KanaMari

 

Ohara Mari was simply beautiful, mixed with Japanese grace and Italian-American beauty. She is the daughter of a well known businessman who runs a famous hotel chain. Her personality wasn’t lacking either, she is someone who would definitely last an impression to anyone. It was obvious that the blonde was made for the spotlight.

Everyone around her—fans, friends, even strangers—thinks ‘ _Ah, her soulmate would be very lucky to have her.’_

But that’s the thing.           

Ohara Mari doesn’t want to meet her soulmate.

 

* * *

 

 

The summer breeze brushed past her white sundress as she walked down the lane. Dia would be mad with her seeing she’s skipping work right now but Mari couldn’t care less about paperwork. Her phone buzzed and she knows it’s her childhood friend. She picked it up reluctantly.

“Dia~” she sang, knowing how much it would annoy the woman.

“Mari! Where are you?!” She could hear Dia shuffling papers on the other side. Mari was pretty sure she heard a screech, but then again it was her secretary she was talking about.

“Somewhere, fufu.” Mari giggled admiring the ocean view. “The day’s too fine to be locked up, ya know.”

Dia sighed in exasperation. “The day is also ending quickly and this papers won’t finish themselves.”

Mari stuck out her tongue, not caring that Dia won’t see it anyway. “It’s fine~ It’s fine~ It’ll make it in time. Promise!”

“What can I do anyway?” Dia muttering side comments of not being paid enough. “I’ll let it slide this time. I think you deserve a break anyway. Try to find your soulmate in the meantime. Bye.” She could hear the jab in her voice as the line went out and she can’t help but pout.

“She’s just saying that because her soulmate is her sister’s best friend. She got it easy.” She whined, remembering the time when Dia introduced a girl that works for a temple somewhere. “I think her name is Zuramaru or something…”

She subconsciously glanced at her wrist, rubbing the words written in green ink.

_I don’t really like being in the spotlight._

She smiled bitterly.

Ohara Mari is always shining and she knows she’s always at the center of everyone’s attention. She doesn’t want to drag anyone with her under that intense pressure—even if it means not finding her soulmate.

 

She entered a diving shop, sat down and stared. She only got five hours to spend. She didn’t bring anything with her. Just her wallet in the pocket of her dress and nothing else. She observed tourists wearing diving suits coming to and fro. An old man asked her if she wanted to go deep diving but she politely declined.

“I’m fine appreciating the ocean from above, I guess.” She said and the old man laughed heartily and went on his way.

A little while, a woman wearing a navy blue suit came to the shop. Mari was taking in her figure because she was pretty sure the woman could have been a model with curves like that. The model woman talked to the old man for a little bit, something about one of the oxygen tanks that needs replacement. Mari decided that it’s rude to stare so she forced herself to look away.

It was too late.

So much for not trying to find your soulmate, Ohara.

“Hey there,” she heard the model woman reach out to her. “Are you going for a dive?”

Mari smiled at her and shook her head. “I’m afraid not, darling~” she chuckled. “I hope you don’t mind me here. The place is nice and I’m taking a break from work. I left a friend my work though so I won’t be long.”

The model woman flushed red for a moment after hearing her being referred to as ‘darling’ but she cleared her throat and resumed. “No worries, stay here as long as you want. The ocean should recharge you to a hundred percent in no time!”

Mari likes how she grins in such a careless way.

 

“Oh hey, you…are back again.” The model woman frowned a bit. “Sorry. You’ve been here a lot of times but I didn’t really catch your name? I didn’t mean to pry or anything—“

“It’s Mari.” She answered, sitting in the same seat she always occupies for the last seven visits. “Ohara Mari.”

The diver blinked twice, arms carrying an oxygen tank suddenly halted motion, her ponytail lightly swished through the sea breeze. “Ohara…Mari?”

Mari couldn’t help but chuckle. She always finds it amusing when people find out they’re talking to the daughter and heiress of a multi-billion company. “Yep!” she said, popping the ‘p’.

The model woman nodded slowly and gently placed down the tanks. “Ohara Mari.” She pronounced slowly this time. Then she gave Mari a grin. “I like the name, it’s beautiful. Mine’s Matsuura Kanan. It’s really nice to meet you, though it’s not the first time we met.”

That’s interesting, does she not know of the Ohara family? Or the any of the Ohara hotels? There is literally an Ohara hotel two blocks away from here! There’s no way she doesn’t recognize her nor her family name. Mari couldn’t help but be curious.

“You don’t belong here, do you?” she asked.

Kanan was clearly taken aback by the question, her violet eyes widening. She stared at Mari as if she had grown two heads. She gulped audibly and laughed breathlessly.

She then gave Mari the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

“I belong to the ocean.” She answers as if she had memorized those lines for a long time.

 

Four more visits and Mari realizes that Kanan actually knows who she is. “You’re the daughter of the owner of that hotel near here right? I sometimes pass it by during my runs.” Mari remembers Kanan bring up the topic, wiping the goggles as she sat next to Mari.

“You don’t look surprised back then when I introduced myself. You’re talking to the future owner of the multi-billion company, missus!” Mari booed, pouting. “That’s wasn’t very amazing, Kanan~! I seriously thought you don’t live here.”

 “Sorry, sorry. I knew but I really couldn’t care less about your background. I think it’s better to judge someone for their actions and not their history.”

“Oh?” Mari raised a brow, resting her chin on her hands. “And what is your judgment, o wise one?”

 “Well, you’re pretty,” Kanan said unabashedly. “You’re kind and hardworking. You care for your friends and you don’t like being a burden to others. There’s no way your own personality could have compared to your family name.”

“Such wise words, grandma~” Mari teases but her heart is beating too fast to be normal. How can Kanan be almost perfect? It’s not fair. “Should I tell people a sage has come down to judge and flirt with humanity?”

“ _I don’t really like being in the spotlight._ ” Kanan gives her that shit-eating grin and Mari almost fell off of her chair. “But I’d do that to you anytime.”

Against her better judgment, she looked at her wrist seeing the words glow for a second and her heart both sank and soared. She turned back to Kanan who looked as surprised.

“Oh, that was my words?” She asked as if she already knew Mari’s, frantic heart. “I…I already knew you were mine. My soulmate, I mean.” Kanan showed her own wrist, written in gold ink. "I was kind of scared to ask you about it so I just waited...and flirted."

_You don’t belong here, do you?_

Mari wanted to laugh. This is so crazy.

 “I spent my whole life trying not to find you.” Mari says, almost whispers. “I thought—I thought you didn’t want to be with me…All with this famous, crazy rich mumbo-jumbo…”

Kanan’s eyes soften and she hugs Mari. Mari thinks she heard her soulmate—god that felt so good to say—took a shaky breath. “We’re both stupid, Mari. We’re both wrong.”

She pulled back and cupped Mari’s teary, beautiful face.

“I don’t belong to the ocean. I belong with you.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh our daughter dolphin is so shippable to anyone


	2. NicoMaki I

Nishikino Maki is a renowned neurosurgeon. She has everything—great talent, she’s freaking rich, she sure was blessed with confidence and she’s smoking hot.

Literally. She’s smoking a cigarette outside of her apartment. She rolls up her coat to check the time and her eyes glances at the hot pink words written on her wrist.

_Don’t you think it’s time for you to save your own life, idiot?_

She frowns and quickly covers it with her sleeve. The mark felt nothing romantic. She doesn’t know what Hanayo is talking about. Whenever she sees those irritating pink words, she felt stupid. Laughable. It’s as if that person is looking down at her. She hates it.

She discards the cigarette and pulls out her phone.

* * *

 

Maki has a lot of girlfriends. Flings, to be exact. She thinks it beats the purpose of the whole soulmate thing but she’s not one to talk. They both pretend those marks are just dirt, colored sharpies that will be erased once their bodies touch. _People are hungry for love_ , she muses, _that they’ll scavenge even scraps of it._

“Did you wait for a long time? I’m so sorry! The limo took a wrong turn.” The girl’s name is Emma. The last name doesn’t matter. In the morning, all will be forgotten anyway.

“I just got here.” is Maki’s trained response. She’d done this whole sex meet up thing over and over again she could tell what will happen next.

 _Step 1._ They’ll have a nice dinner at a restaurant (the finest, of course) Maki had reserved. The food there is good and it has a nice view that Maki uses to distract herself as her date drones about something she doesn’t care about.

 _Step 2_. The game starts. Emma sends out glances at her as they make way to the motel Maki has a room already reserved. Hard, heated, hungry glances. She’ll return some of it albeit not as passionate. It’s a two-player game after all.

 _Step 3_. They have mind-blowing sex.

 _Step 4_. She checks out. She always checks out first.

 

Her date is late. It’s already midnight and she’s stuck waiting in the lobby of the hotel room. She receives messages about being stuck in traffic but she’s so pissed Maki called it off. Even if she’s the one who invited the girl.

It would be a waste to not use the hotel room so Maki deletes her date’s contact and rides the elevator. When she opened the hotel room, there was someone inside. “Excuse me? This is _my_ room.” She said with a bite in her tone. The stranger whips her head to face her, twin tails following the motion.

“Housekeeping.” The woman says dryly as she continues to fluff the pillows.

Maki frowns, crossing her arms. “I didn’t ask for anyone.”

The woman stares at her and then shrugs. “…Go complain to Tojo. She sent me to fix the room since apparently ‘you got stood up’ and won’t be using it.”

Nozomi Tojo. The Head staff of the motel. Maki always thought she was annoying.

“Well, I’m using it so get out!” Maki snaps. For a split second, she thinks she might have been too harsh but the woman bites back, red eyes glaring at her.

“Won’t your prissy ass shut up for a sec?”

Maki bristles. “Excuse me? Is this how you treat a customer here? What kind of establishment hires rude people like you?!”

“Pulling the customer excuse card, ha.” The housekeeper scoffs as she pats the bed, straightening out the creases. “I’m pretty sure you can find another hotel if you want. At least I don’t have to clean the mess you make every fucking time you fuck someone here.”

“What?”

“I’m in charge of this room and every time you check in, it’s fucking clean Nishikino. Not a speck of dust. Then you check out, the room turns to a fucking mess. _Ma’am_. ” The small woman spats as she folds the covers. “I don’t get it. Are you into some pretty intense fetishes? Wild rides? Because I’m pretty sure those curtains were stain-free before.”

“Why the fuck do you care—“

“Done!” the woman interrupts her. She adjusts her dress and stares at Maki meaningfully, her eyes piercing right through her. What the hell?

Then she bows—“Enjoy your stay, ma’am!”—and walks out.

_  
_

Maki can’t erase the housekeeper episode on her mind. I guess that’s what happens when someone suddenly gets mad because of your intense sex life while cleaning the very same bed where you do the deed. If what the black-haired woman said was true, then it must mean she was always here the day after Maki had sex. It wasn’t really weird considering Maki never saw her seeing she always checks out first.

She doesn’t really care.

 

She had a hell of a week. Night shifts become more frequent and she had to triple her caffeine shots just to stay alert.

_Don’t you think it’s time for you to save your own life, idiot?_

Maki hates how it the words seemed to mock her and she tries to rub it. Obviously, it doesn’t work so she settles to glare at her own wrist as if it would magically reply.

Two surgeries later, she finds herself in need of a distraction—that’s what Maki likes to call it. It just means she wants some sex. So she calls.

Step 1 to 3 repeats. Step 4 didn’t happen because, by some divine intervention, she oversleeps. She thinks she heard the other woman said goodbye or something similar but Maki just grumbled and pulled the covers.

 

“Nishikino? Excuse me?”

She hears someone call her from under the protection of the covers. She decides to ignore it figuring out they’ll just go away. She heard someone sigh and move away. Maki thought she had succeeded until she heard the curtains being opened.

“I’m going to kick you out of the bed.”

Well, that’s something.

She reluctantly stood up and glared. It’s the rude housekeeper. Under the sunlight, she reads the nameplate. Yazawa Nico.

“What do you want? I didn’t call for housekeeping.” She asks, the morning making her usual bite weaker than usual.

“I’m here to check you. I knocked but no one answered so I just let myself in.” Nico explains. “Ms. Yukari already checked out. The staff got worried since this is the first time you weren’t the first one to leave. They thought your attitude finally got you murdered or something.”

Maki wasn’t really listening. Her head is throbbing and she just realizes she’s naked under the covers. Nico doesn’t look like she cares and continues to stare at her face.

“You’re…hot.”

Or maybe she does, huh?

Maki can’t help but smirk though the sudden motion sent pain at her temple. “I know.”

“No, you’re really hot. Like you have a fever.” Nico deadpans. “You’re face is red. I don’t need to be a doctor to know. I’m going to fetch you medicine. If you die, your family will sue us.”

“There’s no need—“ Maki starts to argue but she suddenly got hit by a pillow. Nico threw a pillow at her and she plops back to bed. “What?”

“Go get yourself dressed. We offer breakfast-in-bed. I’ll assume you want some?” The housekeeper had the audacity to grin at her and Maki groans.

 

After eating breakfast and taking the medicine Nico forcefully made her take—“This is _not_ how you take care of patients,” Maki comments—she’s lying in her bed again, staring at the city view. Nico states that she is not her personal caretaker so she excuses herself, leaving Maki alone with her own thoughts. She thought the annoying woman would make rude comments the whole time but she’s just so caring and thoughtful Maki wasn’t even sure if the rude housekeeper episode actually happened. She tries to bring the topic up but Nico shrugs and says “It’s annoying. _You’re_ annoying.” That ended the conversation real quick.

She wanted to have a smoke to waste time but Nico told her they’ll kick her out even if she’s going to die if she tries just to light a cigarette. Maki doesn’t really mind. She isn’t addicted to it anyway. She just likes how the smoke floats in the air and how it keeps her away from her thoughts. She tries to check her phone for messages from the hospital but all she got was messages from her ‘contacts’ asking if she’s free for the weekend.

She suddenly felt disgusted and on an impulse, deletes every contact.

She stares at her wrist and traces the letters.

_Don’t you think it’s time for you to save your own life, idiot?_

Maybe it’s because of the wonderful scenery of the hotel, maybe the blank contact on her phone? Or maybe it’s because of Nico the rude little imp of a housekeeper, perhaps it’s the side effect of her fever—whatever it is, it must be the reason Maki smiles in resignation.

She really is an idiot.

 

“Oh, finally checking out, Ms. Nishikino?” It was the Head staff, Nozomi Tojo, who greets her. Maki glares at her but she doesn’t answer. She fills out the information form and pays for the breakfast-in-bed and the extra night stay.

She presents an extra bill and she twirls her hair. “T-This is for Yazawa Nico.” Nozomi raises a brow but she can see a gleam at those lecherous eyes. “You have to give her that on your own. ”

“What?” Maki asks, crossing her arms. “Just leave it here. I don’t have time for this.”

“You can use the phone here. Just call for Nico-chi!” Nozomi directs her at the phone on the desk. Maki just stares at her. “Hm, you know what? I’ll do it for you. I’ll call Nico-chi.” Nozomi _graciously_ offers to call the damn housekeeper and Maki is left waiting anxiously.

She twirls her hair for the 75th time.

“What do you want, titmonster?” She hears the annoying voice call from the hallway. Nico emerges with a questioning look on her face. She takes notice of Maki and she frowns. “Nishikino? You’re checking out?”

Before Maki could even answer, Nozomi claps her hands and the two turns to her. “Well, it seems like I’m needed somewhere. You know how it is to be the Head staff and all that jazz. I’ll be excusing myself.”

_Great._

“Well, what do you want from Nico?” Nico asks. Maki shrugs and shoves the extra bill to Nico. “Here. Payment for taking care of me.”

Nico stares at the bill then to Maki and then back to the bill. Then she pockets the bill and smirks at Maki. “ Was Nico’s performance satisfactory, Ma-ki~?” She sings her name and Maki flushes.

“I’m leaving.” Maki grits her teeth and avoids Nico’s gaze. It was a bad idea to feed her already huge ego, Maki realizes. The housekeeper perks up. “You work at the hospital, right? You have a shift there?” Maki just nods, twirling her hair.

“Well, it’s good that you’re saving people's lives. Plus, you earn a goddamn amount of salary. But you look like shit.” Nico states. “Besides, you do sex with different girls every other night to relieve stress. That’s fucked up. Totally unpractical too.  What’s worse is that you got sick after having sex? Who does that?”

Maki turns red. In anger or embarrassment, she doesn’t know. “No one asked for your—“

“ _Don’t you think it’s time for you to save your own life, idiot?”_ Nico questions her. Then she does this weird hand signs and sing-songs. “It’s a good thing Nico-nico-nii is here to save the day!”

Maki would have commented at how gross the action was if not for the fact that her thinking process is currently malfunctioning at what she heard.

Nico is her soulmate.

Nico had the audacity to take a step forward and peek at her. “You alright, Nishikino?”

Maki stumbles back and laughs like she's crazy because what the actual fuck, fate?

“Yes. Yes. I think I will be all right, Nico.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maki and nico are just angry smol beans that needs love. from each other.


	3. YohaRiko

Tsushima Yoshiko hates the idea of soulmates.  In retrospect, her life has been nothing but misfortune and bad luck. She’s pretty sure fate is messing with her, which in her opinion is not really necessary. She’s doing great ruining her life on her own, thank you very much. She thinks—no, she _knows_ something bad will happen when she meets her soulmate. If they meet at all. Her soulmate could have been on the other side of the planet or maybe an astronaut on Mars, right?

Ruby and Hanamaru tell her that they’ll eventually meet. Thousands of people meet their soulmates every day all around the globe. “It’s just how fate works, zura!” Hanamaru justifies. Then again, Yoshiko would like to point out, fate also willed Yoshiko to have the worst of bad luck so she doesn’t really think fate is on her good side.

Besides, she’s not just any human being. She’s a fallen angel and Gods don’t cut corners when they cast curses.

 

* * *

 

 

The words on her wrist ruin the whole dark tone of Yohane’s fallen angel look with its light pink color.  Wearing long black gloves during her midnight streams solves the problem but it still irks her during the day. She stares wistfully at it sometimes and she wonders how in the world would any conversation lead up to it.

_It reminded me of you._

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Zuramaru.” She tells Hanamaru one day as she moves a pile of books from the counter. Hanamaru works part-time at a small café. It was nice, the drinks were good and apparently, the owner owns a lot of books that she lets customers read during their stay. She offered to help out her little demon.

“I’d love to meet my soulmate and I’m sure whoever it is would be _honored_ to meet me.” She exclaims dramatically, flipping her hair and putting her hands on her hips.

Hanamaru laughs at the chuuni’s antics, her best friend always having the flair for dramatics. She smiles wryly at her. “Then what’s the problem?”

“The problem is the odds are against me. I’m cursed to be fallen and my soul rests somewhere in the deepest depths of the labyrinth where Minotaur resides. I don’t think anyone would dare find me.”

The blonde hums noncommittally. She knows that past behind the pretense of Yohane, Tsushima Yoshiko is just afraid of being alone, of not being found. “Mythology aside, maybe your soulmate would, right? You’re destined to be together after all, zura. What if she actually finds you in the maze, Yoshiko? What if you actually meet?”

“Then they’re stupid,“ Yoshiko answers, “because I’m not worth the trouble.”

 

Yoshiko forgets the conversation after two weeks of schoolwork. She comes by the café again but Hanamaru is missing. She scans the establishment, there are a few customers, a group of friends at the back busy with their own papers and two girls at the near table talking to themselves. The one with short orange hair tells something to her friend with gray hair, and then they both giggled.

Hanamaru is still nowhere to be found. She usually sits at the counter awaiting customers’ orders while reading books. Instead, all she saw was Riko, the barista. She was cleaning the counters but she gave Yoshiko a small smile when their eyes met. Sakurauchi Riko is a year older than her but they’ve known each because their parents are closely acquainted.

“Hey, Yocchan.” Riko greets. “Can I get you anything?”

“Have you seen Zuramaru?” Yoshiko turns to the counter and sits at the front of the barista. “Oh, and give me the usual.”

Riko answers her as she prepares Yoshiko’s order. “Hanamaru already went home. She got a call from her parents that they need her in the shrine.”

The black-haired woman just hums in response, and she observes the café again. The group of students are still doing paperwork but one of them stands up and stretches. He goes to the washroom. Yoshiko averts her eyes towards the two girls. One of them, the orange haired girl, was obviously staring at someone at their direction. Yoshiko thought the stare was directed at her but she follows the girl’s gaze and quickly connected the pieces.

 _Oh_ , Yoshiko realizes, _she’s staring at Riko._

Her train of thought was derailed by the subject of her musings. “Here’s your coffee!” Riko chirps, pushing a steaming mug of Long Black. The burgundy-haired barista watches Yoshiko as she holds out the mug and takes a sip, pursing her lips. “You know, I still don’t know why you order that. It’s two shots of espresso and just hot water. It’s really strong.”

“My ignorant little demon,” Yohane chuckles, shaking her head in amusement, “fallen angels are acquainted with bitterness. It is the only way we live. Also, isn’t it obvious? It’s called Long Black for a reason. Black—just my soul.”

“So that’s why every time you take a sip your face contorts to a minor constipation?” Riko deadpans.

Yoshiko sputters, the mug in her hands almost slipping out of her hands. “Wha—I do not!” She shouts, catching the customers’ attention. The group at the back just stares at her while the two girls are dumbfounded. Yoshiko turns red as a tomato. Riko laughs hard at her stupid outburst that tears are already forming at her eyes. She places a hand to cover her laughter but it rings out loud in the café. It was beautiful, like wind chimes—Yoshiko would later think.

 

“Um, hello?” Hanamaru was busy at the back doing inventory and Riko is in charge of the counter so Yoshiko, unfortunately, is stuck cleaning tables. A girl, who she realizes is actually the staring girl from the constipation accident, walks to her. The other girl she’s always with, the one with gray hair and longing blue eyes is nowhere to be found.

“Yes?” Yoshiko says like a normal person.

“My name is Chika. Takami Chika!” she informs as she shifts uncomfortably, “I just wanted to ask if you’re good friends with the barista?”

Yoshiko raises a brow. “The barista? Oh, you mean Riri?”

 “S-So, that’s her name? Riri?” Chika perks up at the information. Yoshiko flushes a bit at her slip-up and she waves her hand frantically. “N-No! _Riko_. The barista is Sakurauchi Riko. Riri is just…a nickname.”

“So you two are friends!” Chika concludes and beams at her. Yoshiko curses in her head. She’s a pro when it comes to conversations, as usual. _‘Great job, me!_ ’ her inside voice drips in sarcasm. “W-Well, what do you want with her?” Yoshiko prompts. “You see,” Chika starts, “I was just curious if you know if she already had her soulmate? Like if someone already said her Words…”

Words are something that only the owner can read. Other people can see the color but all they could see are blurry lines. When Person A finds out that their Words had been said but doesn’t find whoever is it, it glows or it itches. Yoshiko hasn’t seen Riko do any of that though. “I’m a fallen angel but reading other people’s Words is not on my resume,” Yohane mutters, shaking her head.  

“Uh, did you say something?” Chika scratches her head. “Nothing.” Yoshiko snaps and she sees Chika visibly droop her shoulders. “W-Well I saw that her Words are still blurry and it only comes clear when it has already been said between the two of them, right? There’s a big chance she still hasn’t found them…” she adds hastily. The orange-haired girl lit up comically Yoshiko swears she saw it happen. Chika nods enthusiastically. “Oh, really? That’s great!” Yoshiko raises a questioning brow, “You like her?”

“Well…yeah,” Chika tells her, “I know this is sudden but can you tell me if she ever finds her soulmate? You don’t need to tell me the name, just tell me if she found them. I think this might be it but…”

 

Soon, Chika visits the café every day. Yoshiko never fails to see her whenever she’s working. Sometimes she’s with the gray-haired girl—“Her name’s Watanabe You! She’s my best friend!” Chika tells them one day and You only laughs. Most of the times, she’s alone and she’s next to the counter where Riko works.

“How do you take your coffee, Chika?” Riko asks one day. It was just the three of them. Hanamaru had to go to meet up with Ruby and her big sister. Yoshiko hears their conversation as she picks up the books left by the customers.

“You’ve been here for awhile now and all you order are the sweets. I’d like to serve you something.”

“I actually can’t stand the taste of coffee,” Chika admits. Riko frowns at her answer, tilting her head. “Then why go to the café here?”

“W-Well…” Chika trails off, unable to explain. ‘I’m here to talk to you all the time.’ Yoshiko wants to say but she continues to put the books back because Hanamaru told her it’s rude to butt in.

“The atmosphere! Yeah, I like this place and the books…?” Chika manages and she turns to Yoshiko, obviously trying to change the topic. “H-How about Yoshiko? What kind of coffee does she take?” Yoshiko opens her mouth to answer but Riko beats her to it. “Long Black. It’s two shots espresso and hot water. It’s really bitter.”

The chuuni’s indignant ‘Hey!’ got ignored as Chika looks astonished. “Yoshiko likes bitter things? That’s surprising.”

“Fools! Bitterness is in my soul—“

“It’s too bitter even for angels.” Riko butts in, nodding in agreement. “It doesn’t suit you at all.”

Traitor! Her little demon Riri has no manners for butting in and teaming up against her! Hanamaru would be sad. Yoshiko knows the coffee was awful, it’s really strong and she doesn’t finish all of it but she doesn’t need anyone telling her that.

“Ahh! Oh no!” Chika suddenly jumps from her seat, phone in hand. “I lost track of time! You’s diving competition is going to start. Yoshiko asks. “You forgot your best friend’s competition?” Chika stuffs her mouth with the last piece of her mikan-flavored pie (they had that?) and mumbles something no one would understand. She hastily grabs her bag and makes a dash for the door. “I’m going now! Bye!” She waves frantically it looks like she’s flailing her arms.

Yoshiko walks her out of the door and waves a goodbye, albeit not as enthusiastic. When she comes back, a steaming mug of coffee is set next to her. She reluctantly sits and picks it up. “Did a customer came in?” She asks, preparing a tray.

“No, silly.” Riko giggles. “It’s for you.”

“For me?”

“A form of apology,” Riko confesses as she pushes the mug in Yoshiko’s direction. “I know you don’t like being teamed up against. You could say your little demon is asking for forgiveness.” She smiles and how in the world Yoshiko is supposed to say no to that? Yohane is starting to think her little demon Riri has some sort of charmspeak abilities.

“Fine.” Yoshiko gives in easily. As if she had other choices. She takes a sip and she samples the coffee. She tasted the caffeine and milk. “This…is definitely not Long Black.”

Riko laughs at Yoshiko’s oh-so articulate description. “It’s Latte Macchiato. Unlike a latte where milk is added to the espresso, it’s a layered drink where the espresso is added to the milk.”

Yoshiko just hums in response, taking in the time to mull over the taste. She wonders how in the hell adding the milk first changes the coffee’s flavor and name, it’s weird. Instead, she asks. “Why did you choose this?”

Riko gives her a noncommittal hum and Yoshiko raises a brow. “Why do you say that?” she presses. She was curious. She was also terrified. It’s a scary thing, to know what someone else thinks of you.

Riko tries to explain. “It reminded me of you. Latte Macchiato suits you better. I think you like Long Black because you think you deserve it. I heard from Hanamaru that you have the worst of luck but just because you’re accustomed to bitterness doesn’t mean you like it.”

Yoshiko sips her Latte Macchiato and Riko continues. “Yohane is the bitter coffee, the you trying to accept your misfortune, and she’s great and all but I like Yoshiko more.”

Yoshiko blushes but presses on. “So what? I’m the milk?”

Riko laughs at the comparison. It seems so silly. “Yeah, you’re totally the milk. Combined with dashes of quirks and insecurities ---I think that’s what makes you endearing.”

She didn’t know she could turn that shade of red but her body never fails to amaze her. Her cheeks feel like the blazing hells. What is this? Some sort of confession? And from the sweet-and-talented-as-hell Riko?  “Are you okay?” Riko has a worried look on her face and she holds out a hand and places it at the top of Yoshiko’s. “I apologize. Have I stepped out of the line? I didn’t mean to offend you—“

The place where Riko’s hand is connected to hers burns and she stumbles back and almost falls off the chair—no, wait. She actually falls off the chair. There’s a loud thud as her butt lands against the hardwood of the café. “Y-Yocchan!” Riko exclaims and she hurries to leave the counter. “I’m fine, I’m fine,” Yoshiko mutters, cheeks still a bit pink from shame and embarrassment. “Just stop talking, okay?”

“I-I’m sorry. I get it if you’re mad—“

Where did the confident little minx that made Yoshiko heart race went? What’s up with this lost kitty?

“Stop talking, Riri.” Yoshiko says. She fiddles with the hem of her skirt. “It’s fine, I appreciate it. Thank you.”

Riko brightens up and she could almost hug her with those eyes. “Yocchan—“

“Shut up, Riri!”

 

That night, while in the middle of her midnight stream as she and her little demons all over the world try to summon a demon she realizes that something is wrong. Her wrist has been glowing, its pink light seeing through the black gloves.

“Oh fuck me.” She curses out loud. She forgets about the stream, about the magic circle in her bedroom or about the thousands of her little demons asking her in the comment what is happening because she herself doesn’t know. She squints her eyes to her wrists, why is it glowing?

She hears wind chimes.

_It reminded me of you. The Latte Macchiato suits you better._

Yoshiko realizes it so fast she took a step back from the whiplash.

Oh. So this is how you work fate? Making Yoshiko forget what probably are the most important words in her life? Of all things, she didn't see this coming. She blushed furiously, blood rushing in her cheeks so fast she felt dizzy.

 

After abruptly closing the stream, Yoshiko sits on her bed and stares at the ceiling. It was weird because, in romance movies and books, she should have called Riko first. Tell her that 'You're the one’ or ‘I’ve been waiting for you all my life.’ But then again, she’s a fallen angel and she’s the stupid idiot who forgot her own Words. So instead of doing all of that, she pulls out her phone and dials.

“Hello, Chika? I think I know who is Riko’s soulmate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did the barista au and the soulmate au forbidden combination  
>  oh no the cops are coming y'all hate me for using such an overused trend eyy  
> nicomaki II coming soon btw


	4. NicoMaki II

 

Yazawa Nico loves the idea of soulmates. Her mother used to tell her and her siblings stories of how she met her father. Random words are written on your wrist that glows when you finally find the one. It can happen anywhere, anytime: in the park, in the middle of a concert, maybe even in the bathroom.

She adores the thrill, the excitement and the drama of it. Also, Nico is like the perfect soulmate. Cute, independent, charming and totally lovable. Everything about her is a charm point. God, is anyone else this perfect? What did Nico have to sacrifice in her previous life to be this perfect?

But poor Nico is just human. Even if many of her wonderful fans may disagree, she has her own series of shortcomings. She despises spicy foods, Nozomi, unmade beds, that one customer who’s kind of a bitch, expensive price tags and surprises.

The last one just got reinforced when she didn’t expect to meet her soulmate on the motel she’s working on—with someone else. She watched them enter the room she just cleaned and she watched her soulmate leave first the next morning. She washed the sheets and vacuumed the floor her soulmate and the other girl just recently occupied.

It smelled like smoke and sex.

Yazawa Nico decides that she fucking hates it.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Hello?” Maki says on the phone and she’s given a standard greeting by the hotel personnel. “What can I do for you, Ms. Nishikino?“_

_“—Housekeeping.” She practically cuts him off._

_“…Understood. We will send someone at—“_

_“No!” She blurts out in panic. God, why is this hard? She sighs in frustration and the person on the other line hears it as well._

_“Uh, Ms. Nishikino?” the personnel asks, obviously confused. “Are you drunk? I can send—“_

_“There’s no need for that.” Maki twirls her hair so fast she was sure to have split ends. ‘Enough dancing around. Deal with this like a proper woman, a professional even!’ She tries to pep-talk herself through. Maki clears her throat and says in a firm voice. “I’d like to make a request about the housekeeping. That’s all.”_

_“Oh! Of course. We will do what we can. What is it?”_

_“Send Yazawa Nico. The girl with the twin tails? Red eyes? Send her here for housekeeping.”_

_“Is there any reason you specifically want her?” He sounded worried. “If she has offended you in any way we could—“_

_“It’s for personal reasons,” Maki says vaguely. “Tell her I’ll be expecting her as soon as possible. Right now. W-Whatever time she’s free. If it’s okay with her. Thank you, goodbye.”_

 

Maki would frequent the hotel these past few weeks. She would always ask for the same room. Room 225. It was an unspoken rule in the hotel but they would always leave out that particular room for the neurosurgeon. _‘It’s already occupied,’_ they’d say. Nico thinks it’s weird. Maki lives in an apartment probably better than what could ever offer. She knows she did a superb job at taking care of the stupid doctor who couldn’t take care of herself but Nico must have given off a _really_ good impression if Maki stayed at the hotel almost every day now.

She tells this to Nozomi. “Who cares? She’s paying for it.” Nozomi’s tone is uncaring and she gave Nico that cryptic smile that makes her want to punch the big-breasted monster.

What’s more concerning is the fact that Maki is alone whenever she comes by. No more random beautiful girls wearing dresses twice as expensive as Nico’s salary in four months. She doesn’t find random lingerie in 225 when she cleans after. Speaking of cleaning, Maki would ask for housekeeping more frequently. Like she became a neat freak all of the sudden. At first, they took it as a concern. Are the rooms dirty? Is it not up to standards? But that was impossible, it was the number one idol cleaning it after all. Nico would always leave the room immaculate.

And you know what’s crazy? She would always request Nico to do housekeeping. Even on her most precious breaks.

The crazier thing is: She doesn’t want to admit it, but she doesn’t mind.

 

She gets called for housekeeping the exact time as her shift starts. The phone operator calls her attention. Poor man just wants to feed his family. He hasn’t opened his mouth to say anything but Nico answers him anyway.

“I’m going.”

 

Every time she does housekeeping in Room 225, the atmosphere was so heavy she could take a slice out of it and feed it to children. Maki stands there, waiting for her with an expectant look on her face. Nico finds it sort of creepy, like, hello? Who gets excited about housekeeping? Of course, this weirdo won’t deter her duties. She cleans the room like a true professional. It was an easy task for her since she’s been doing it for two years now. What’s hard is Nishikino Maki.

She’s the source of Nico’s problem as always. She just…stares at Nico. Like legit stares at her _hard_. Sometimes she sits at the edge of the bed and watches Nico vacuum the floor. She would ask Nico some questions, general ones like ‘How’s your day?’ or ‘What’s the menu for today?’

Most of the times, she just stares at her silently, throat bobbing up and down as if she’s trying to stop the words.

Nico didn’t know when it came by, but suddenly she realized there was a huge elephant in the room.

 

One time while tugging the sheets of the bed, Nico acknowledges the elephant. “You’re always alone when you come by now. What happened?” is what Nico said. _You don’t have those girls with you. Have you changed?_ is what she meant. Maki sips her cup of coffee and says softly.  “Not anymore.” Nico doesn’t know if Maki realized what she wanted to say. She doesn't want to know the answer to that either.

At the corner of her crimson gaze, she sees Maki shifts a little bit and clears her throat. She’s going to say something, Nico knows it but she beats her into it. “Okay.” The housekeeper says.

“Okay?” Maki was taken aback.

“Yeah,” Nico nods and she starts the vacuum loud and distracting. That ended the conversation. Maki wants to ask some questions and Nico doesn’t want to hear any answers. That’s what the fucking elephant is all about.

 

She knocked at the door three times for formality.

_‘Yazawa, housekeeping at 225.’_ She remembers the poor operator _. ‘Nishikino requested for you again.’_

She counted one to five mentally and unceremoniously opened the door. ‘ _There she is_ ,’ she thinks, ‘ _Nishikino Maki_.’

The red-haired neurosurgeon was standing next to her bed staring at her expectantly.

“Housekeeping.” She announces to no one in particular. “I know. I called in.” Maki says back and it irks Nico. “Smartass.” She walks straight to the closet and gets the vacuum and cleaning materials. She was about to turn it on but she can feel the stupid redhead’s gaze on her. She places her hands on her hips and stares at her. “Uh, hello? This ain’t a show. Go leave or whatever.”

Maki bristles and she twirls her hair. “You can’t fault me for watching you clean my room. I have my things in here.” How dare she imply Nico might steal her things! Nico huffs and she continues her chores.

Awkward vacuum noise fills the room.

“So…” She hears Maki start the conversation over the sound of the vacuum. Nico tries to ignore her but she made the mistake of glancing over Maki’s disappointed face and—bam! She found herself answering back.

“What?”

“You must be wondering why I called for housekeeping.” is what Maki said.

_You must be wondering why I called for you_ , is what Nico heard.

“Obviously for me to slave away in this ridiculously expensive room.” Nico tries to play around. Dance around the topic. She doesn’t know if Maki already realized the fact she’s her soulmate but she’s not giving in. Even if she knows Maki has already changed. Not yet.

“You must be a neat freak Nishikino because this room is squeaky clean.” Nico adds.

It was true. The room was so spotless the vacuum was crying because it wasn’t doing its job. Everything was organized. The bathroom was clean and the bed is still made. Maki sputters at that and she crossed her arms. “There’s nothing wrong at that.” She says weakly and only that.

They leave it at that.

The elephant stays.

 

By this time, Nico is one hundred percent sure Maki knows they’re soulmates. They both know it. The two of them are just stupid and stubborn enough to address the issue.

 

She snaps at her one day. She enters 225 and instead of announcing the usual, she looks at her. Poor Nico is just human, she can’t take this heavy atmosphere on a daily basis. She can’t take Maki’s longing looks at her. She can’t take the confusing pulls of her heart anymore. The elephant of the room needs to get the fuck out.

“What do you want, Maki?” she calls her by her first name because she’s feeling a bit daring.

Maki opens her mouth and finally, she speaks. “I want you, Nico.”

“No, you don’t.” Nico spats back, hands turning into fists. “You don’t.”

The elephant stills.

“I do, Nico.” Maki answers back amethyst gaze strong on her. She’s not the stupid weirdo anymore. Nico finds that hot but that’s totally inappropriate right now. Maki touches her own wrist. “You’re my soulmate.”

“You hurt me, Maki.” Nico simply says. Because that’s the truth.

“I know, I’m sorry.” The redhead whispers softly. She really looks apologetic and it’s unfair. “I’m an idiot. For being insensitive.”

“Fuck you, Maki.” She curses at her but it doesn’t have any bite. She purses her lips. “ _I don’t understand you_.”

Maki opens her mouth to explain but Nico shuts her up. “That’s what you said.”

“What?”

“Remember the first night you came here? With the strawberry blonde girl with big boobs. You rented the most expensive room we’ve got and we gave you Room 225. It’s too pricey and it wasn’t really used to the staff had to find the keys somewhere. You two were waiting with me in the lobby.” She tells her what happened like it was yesterday. It was easy, she recalls it every night. Every time Maki visits with another girl.

 She remembers it every time she washes the sheets.

She remembers it every time she stares at her glowing wrist.

She tells her. “I talked to the both of you to keep you preoccupied. I didn’t know it by then that you were my stupid soulmate. Hell, I even told you that you two look good together.”

Maki’s eyes lit up in recognition. She remembers that day but not the name of the woman. Maki doesn’t even remember what she looked like. It was another faceless body.  It was raining really hard and her apartment is too far so she had no choice but to go here. She wanted to impress so she asked the twin-tailed staff for the most extravagant room they offer.

 “I told you it was so lucky to find your soulmate and I asked if the two of you are on your honeymoon phase.” Nico continues, watching Maki’s face turn into confusion, albeit still as beautiful as ever. “You should have seen your face Maki,” Nico jeers, “It’s like I’d grown two heads.”

_“I don’t understand you._ Who cares about soulmates?”

Idols don’t cry, especially not in front of her fans and audience. But right now, at this moment, she’s not an idol. She’s just human confessing to her soulmate how much it hurts, how much she hurt her. The hurt crept up on her as Maki and the girl took the keys that night, it clutched on her as they ride the elevator and it shattered her when the realization hit her hard when her wrist glowed. "Those are my Words, Maki—from you. How romantic, huh?" she jeers.

Maki had the audacity to take a step forward and she reluctantly grasps Nico’s hands, still balled into fists.

“I thought I could have been contented with this-this stupidity. I thought I could have been happy. But I’m really an idiot, huh? No degree or doctorate could have fixed my foolishness. I fucked up, I know.” she says, voice almost a whisper. “You made me realize that.”

The redhead showed her wrist to Nico.

_“Don’t you think it’s time for you to save your own life, idiot?”_

A smirk escaped Nico, a mix of sniffles and a gasp. Here she is, her fucking, beautiful soulmate. She’s a bit of a bitch, annoying, stubborn but _real_. She’s real and she’s not in some other girls’ bed. She punches the surgeon over and over. Maki laughs breathlessly, taking every hit. “You fucker. You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I love you.”

They kiss, clumsy with tear-stained faces and clashing teeth but Nico wouldn't have it in any other way.

The elephant disappears and then there were fireworks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone operator received a whopping tip from an anonymous person so all is well.


	5. DiaMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, it’s AM! This one’s experimental so I’d love your thoughts, even criticism!  
> Seriously, any comments feed me haha

 

Kurosawa Dia knows that everything is not what it seems. She’s wise enough to never judge a book by its cover. The Kurosawa family had drilled in her that she should be ready to face anything. No conundrum would ever confound her. Fate doesn’t scare her, oh no, not when she has prepared for anything and everything. Sure it might be a little taxing and paranoid to do but nothing beats readiness and intelligence.

Forgive her for the term, but she’s on the top of her shit. That’s why when she knew that her Words were the generic—

_I like you_

—written in yellow flowy letters, she had already prepared. She searched on Google for 100 scenarios on how it could happen. She's beyond ready.

But of course, fate just had to pull out one more trick from its sleeve.

Dia used to march straight ahead.

 Now? She’s just unsure of everything.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dia was working on a merger document when her phone buzzed. She directed her gaze to her phone screen and recognized that it was her little sister. She answered it quickly. “Hello?”

“Hey, Dia-nee! It’s me Ruby!” she hears her cute sister greet her.

“I know. You called me, right?” Dia answers her, her lips tilting into a smile. She leans back in her chair. “Well, how are you?”

She hears a bit of shuffling and bursts of noises at the background. “Oh, we are just taking a break from our studies. Yoshiko and Hanamaru are with me, we’re at Yoshiko’s house. We’re drinking tea! You would have liked the pudding Maru brought! It’s matcha-flavored.” Dia purses her lips. Pudding sounds so good right now, after several hours of work. Those heavenly desserts melting into her mouth would surely soothe her aching shoulders and lift up her stress.

But she digresses.

“That sounds wonderful, Ruby,” Dia says instead because what is she but a proper woman? Surely not someone who would salivate over the thought of a delicious treat. “You should not let the tea get cold, however. What made you call?”

“Oh, um…Yoshiko also brought some chocolates.”

Dia didn’t know what to say at what Ruby seems to imply. Her intuition is telling her that Ruby just wanted to chat with her and not to tell something important. She decided to play along. “Ruby, I think you’re too old for me to control your sweet intake. I think you’re responsible enough to not get toothaches.”

“N-No!” Dia had to push the phone away from her ear because of Ruby’s ear-piercing shriek. She kept silent as a sign for Ruby to continue but her chuckles must have reached the end of the line because she hears Ruby huff. “Hm, fine! And here I just wanted to check up on you, Onee-chan! You meanie!”

Ouch, that was a low blow. She must be really tired huh? Ruby had already grown out of her childish phase and she hates being called a kid anymore but what did just Dia do? Make fun of her little sister… How could she stoop so low? Stress could do you wonders, it seems.

“Sorry, sorry. I had a rough day.” She confesses.

“Really?” Ruby says and Dia sighs.

 “I didn’t mean to bully you.” The fun has been spoiled, at least Dia thinks so she clears her throat.

“Anyway, have a fun time there. Taking breaks is important but don’t forget why you’re taking a break! You’re there to study, so study hard!”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” Ruby squeaks. “I’ll do my Rubesty!” she hears Ruby cheer, and Dia could almost see her smile and those signature moves. Cute, just cute. “I’ll see you later, Onee-chan!”

 

“How’s my favorite black-haired bestie?”

She hears the familiar high-pitched tone as she stands up to flex her aching joints. It was another productive day as usual. She was able to turn in five documents that would have taken anyone at least two days to finish. She was ready to pack up and leave. She turns to the door and finds Ohara Mari at the entrance. Mari tackles her and invades her apparently non-existent personal space.  She pushes her face away. “Mari, I’m your only black-haired friend. And I’m doing fine until you glomped me.”

“Aww, you know you like it.” Mari grins and she releases her after a really tight squeeze. She knows that Mari is really energetic and bubbly and _so touchy._ “Yes, yes. Whatever you say.” Dia grumbles as she retouches with make-up. She almost put powder on her eyes and punched her own face when Mari had the nerve to poke her in the stomach.

“Mari!”

“ _Shiny~!_ ”

 

On the way home, Dia’s phone buzzes. It was dark and Dia opted for silence rather than listening to the radio as she drives. When Mari is with her, the blonde would often play with the radio and switch it after a few minutes which irritated the black-haired woman to no end. Oh, it’s her sister calling her again. She picks up on the third ring. Surprisingly, it wasn’t Ruby who answered it.

“Yoshiko? Where is Ruby?” Dia frowns, hearing the unfamiliar voice of Tsushima Yoshiko. “Why are _you_ calling?”

“Er, well…you see my little demons—“

“Yoshiko,” Dia cuts her off. She’s too tired and it’s too late in the night to deal with Yoshiko’s nonsense. “Why are you calling on Ruby’s phone?”

Yoshiko was miles away from Dia but she felt the message clearly. Yoshiko might be a fallen angel but Dia might be the Devil herself. She clears her throat. “Uh, Ruby’s drunk.”

“Excuse me?” Dia shot up from her seat and remembered she’s inside her car. She backed down a bit but her shoulders are tense. She decides to park in a nearby vacant place. This looks like it’s going to be a long talk. “ Drunk? I thought you were studying for the upcoming exams? And why the hell would you go out for a drink? And how? You’re too young to drink!”

It was utterly ridiculous. Ruby and Alcohol? Oh no, no. Those two words would never fit. Ruby cannot even for the life of her hold a wine glass properly.

“Um, we’re no longer minors Dia.” Yoshiko says offhandedly. “And we didn’t go to any bars, okay? Jeez, Ruby would freak out just by the entrance…” Dia was about to say another string of rant but Yoshiko continues. “We took a break from studying and had tea and pudding and chocolates.”

“ I remember that. Ruby took the liberty to call me.” Dia answers.

 “That’s where the problem came in. Apparently, those chocolates I brought from my mom’s co-worker, um, have alcohol in it. We ate all of it.” Yoshiko confesses in a dramatic voice. “We thought it was just regular chocolate but turns out it was a spawn from Hell itself!”

“Chocolate Liqueur.” Dia realizes. Simply, it’s chocolate with alcohol for people with a very expensive palate. She had tasted one of those in a convention. There were different types of it, but the one she sampled was a chocolate that was intensely filled with a liqueur that would gush in your mouth when you bite into it. Mari also made her taste a cake with a liqueur-chocolate ganache at one of her fancy dinner parties.

Dia blinks. “Wait, those chocolates contain little to none alcohol. Even if you eat several of them at once there’s no way—“

“I know, right?” Yoshiko cuts her off and Dia could see the chuuni scrunch her face in disbelief. “But it’s possible. Because now I have two drunk babies in the house.”

“ _Two?_ ” Dia repeats. “You mean Ruby _and_ Hanamaru got drunk on chocolate liqueur _?_ ”

“I mean, Hanamaru inhaled those chocolates in a flash so maybe the alcohol got, I don’t know, powerful? Ruby seems a lightweight so I didn’t really—“

“Yoshiko,” Dia groans and she starts the engine. She suddenly had the urge to bang her head on the wheel. “I’m coming.”

 

Dia knocked thrice for good measure. She drove to the Tsushima’s residence in a flash. Yoshiko’s mother greeted her and gave an exasperated smile. Dia gave a polite nod and returned the gesture. “Good evening, ma’am.” She says. “I’m here to fetch my sister. Um, I don’t know what happened but I would like to apologize for any troubles done.”

“Mm. There’s no need. Your little sister is sweet.” Yoshiko’s mom dismisses her easily. “She’s sleeping at the living room with Hanamaru. Yoshiko should be there too.”

Dia says her gratitude and proceeds to head at the living room. Yoshiko notices her first. “Ah, Dia. Sorry for the trouble.”  

It was a bizarre scene.

Her sister Ruby was slumped on the sofa, sleeping peacefully. Ruby was even drooling. It would have been cute if that’s all. On the other side of the room, Yoshiko is sitting next to Hanamaru who was slump to the table. The chuuni was holding a glass of water and was gently shaking the bookworm’s shoulder.

The room is a mess Dia don’t want to talk about.

“She passed out as well?” Dia prompted. “I can take her home. We'll pass her residence anyway.”

“I’m awake, zura!” Hanamaru says, a bit sloppily. She flails her arms. “It’s nice to meet you, Diaa!”

“You say that to people that you meet for the first time, Zuramaru!” Yoshiko groans as she makes Hanamaru drink the water. She gives her senior a grin. “And thank you for that, Dia.”

Dia only nods at that and gently carries Ruby from the sofa. Not like it would have mattered anyway. Her sister was sleeping like a rock. “ _A really cute, small rock!”_ she defends from who knows who.

“Ehh? But this is the first time I met Dia, Yoshikooo.” Hanamaru defends. She decided to stand up and follow Dia which is really a difficult task seeing she’s as stable as a newborn fawn. Yoshiko was following them behind, making sure Hanamaru doesn’t kiss the ground.

 

“If you’re meeting me for the first time, wouldn’t it be dangerous to ride home with me?”

Dia has Ruby on the backseat of the car, wrapped in a wool blanket Yoshiko gave them. Hanamaru rode shotgun with her. The girl was still swaying a bit and she keeps on humming but Dia thinks that she’s going to be fine. It was going to be a really long night and she didn’t want to turn on the radio, fearing Ruby might wake up so she settled on having a conversation with the drunk Hanamaru.

And what a conversation it was.

“Zura? I think it’s fine…” Hanamaru mumbles, fiddling with the seatbelt. “Because it’s you!”

That doesn’t make any sense. But then again, Dia muses as she makes a right turn, she’s drunk. She might as well say that pigs can fly and Hanamaru would whole-heartedly believe it.

“Ne, Dia.”

“Hm?”

“Do you have water?”

“Oh, are you thirsty?” Dia turns to her and Hanamaru’s red face is scrunched up like she’s disgusted. The black-haired girl rummaged her bag for the bottled water she bought. “Here. I thought Yoshiko already made you drink but you can have it all, you’ll need it for the hangover.”

 _“_ Is there such thing as a hangover from chocolates? I should research that…” Dia notes to herself as she slows down from a bump. She sees Hanamaru scrunches up her face even more while staring deeply at the water bottle.

 _'_ Are all drunk like this? Weird and cute? _'_  she shook her head and shrugs. This is the reason she never drinks alcohol. She can never be cute and weird, ever.

“This won’t suffice, zura! I need more, Dia.” Hanamaru claims and unceremoniously drops the bottle. She pouts and crosses her arms. “I’m dirty.”

Dia frowns. “Dirty?”

On the corner of her eye, she sees Hanamaru fiddle with the seatbelt. Two seconds later, she had it removed and she’s starting to crawl towards Dia’s lap. “Hanamaru, I’m driving! That’s dange—“

“Look, look!” Hanamaru enthusiastically shoves her wrist to Dia’s face. “I’ve got writing on my wrist, zura. It’s dirty.”

Dia had to stop the car because of various reasons:

  1. Hanamaru’s wrist is covering her eyes.
  2. All she can see is blurry red lines.
  3. She can’t see the road and that’s dangerous.
  4. Okay, Hanamaru’s knees gave up and she plopped down to Dia.
  5. Hanamaru’s breasts are blocking her vision.
  6. Hanamaru’s bountiful breasts are blocking her vision, Dia repeats, and sure they may feel nice but that’s dangerous.



“H-Hanamaru…” Dia averts her eyes and grasps her shoulder and pushes her gently to her seat. “That’s dangerous!”

Hanamaru plops back to her seat and Dia sent a prayer to the heavens above. She sympathizes with Yoshiko now. She can understand her suffering right now. A baby. A baby is a proper adjective to describe drunk people, at least Hanamaru right now. She took the liberty to fasten the seatbelt around Hanamaru.

She was about to fasten the locks when Hanamaru grabs her wrist and pries it. “Ah, Dia! You’re dirty too! You have yellow smudge marks on your wrist, zura. You shouldn’t scribble on your skin…”

Hanamaru _graciously_ rubs her wrist and the scene was so atrocious Dia had to jerk her wrist away from Hanamaru.

The black-haired woman gave off an exasperated sigh. “Okay, Hanamaru. Those ‘scribbles’ are your Words okay? From your soulmate. Those aren’t colored markers and it won’t definitely disappear even if you rub it.” She explains slowly as if she’s talking to a kindergartner (which, in retrospective, might be true to an extent.)

“Oh…” Hanamaru’s gold eyes lit up in…understanding? Clarification? Enlightenment? Dia doesn’t know, but she hopes whatever it was would make Hanamaru sit still like a good girl.

“You’re really smart, Dia! I’d wish I can be your little sister like Ruby is…” she trails off and yawns.

Dia decided to turn her attention to the steering wheel again. She suddenly stopped in the middle of the road after all. That’s concerning and probably dangerous.

Her situation with Hanamaru could be described with those adjectives too.

 _Definitely_ concerning and dangerous.

 

“Three more turns and we’ll be at the Kunikida’s residence…” she reminds herself out of habit. Her sister is still sleeping peacefully at the backseat. Dia remembers the blanket Yoshiko let them borrow. 'She has to wash those at night before giving them back tomorrow _'_ , she notes. She takes another right.

Two more turns.

Hanamaru, on the other hand, has grown silent. She’s not quite asleep but just staring blankly at the window.

“Maru? We’ll be there soon. Are you feeling nauseous?” Dia asks, concern in her voice.

“I’m fine, zura.” Hanamaru sounds…normal? Dia could not contain her surprise. What happened to the baby earlier? “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Words, soulmates, stuff like that.” The blonde answers. “Ruby really loves those stuff, you know. You probably know that since you’re her big sister and you’re really smart and caring and I also want to be your little sister. Ruby’s so lucky…”

Dia smiles at what that seemed to imply.

“We watch those romance movies all the time too. Ruby loves it. Yoshiko, not so much. She keeps on telling us love is nothing but a trip to Hell? I don’t really know what she’s talking about, zura.”

Dia hums. This was interesting. Hanamaru was never this talkative so Dia thinks this might be a good chance to know Hanamaru’s thoughts. Even if its credibility is questionable, thanks to the alcohol.

 

“What about you? What do you think?” Dia prompts as she turns to the left. One more turn towards the Kunikida’s residence. She should probably give her parents a heads-up that they are going,  Dia notes.

“Maru thinks it’s stupid, zura! Romance movies where a guy walks in and the world stops and you think they’re the one? Ri-di-cu-lous! ” Hanamaru rants, her cheeks puffing and feet stomping as if she wants to make a point. Dia was in disbelief.

‘And here I thought Hanamaru was a baby drunk. What is this? Round 2?’ she muses. Her stress levels at this point are over 9000 that everything is laughable, really.

“And…and…you know what, Dia!?” Hanamaru cuts off her train of thoughts. Dia squeaks a little on how loud Hanamaru is. “Y-Yeah?” she stutters.

“…Maru’s going to do a survey!” The blonde cheers and Dia is perplexed at the random idea that she just nods in response. Hanamaru claps her hands in excitement. “Do you have your soulmate too, Dia? Have you already met them?”

She didn’t expect that kind of survey. Dia thinks that question was quite obvious and a bit personal for her own liking. She doesn’t want to admit it but she doesn’t like the topic of soulmates, Words, and love in general. That’s the only thing she can’t learn by studying, researching or by trial and error. It’s spontaneous and there’s so much at stake.

She hesitates.

Then again, she’s talking to Hanamaru, a gentle person who probably won’t judge her. She looks up to her, hell she even wants to be her little sister. Dia can’t say no to that! Or maybe it’s just the alcohol talking. Perhaps Hanamaru won’t even remember it the next day.

“Well, I do.” She says slowly, careful with her words. “But I haven’t met them yet. I don’t really mind it though. I am capable on my own.” That’s what she said but her eyes glance wistfully at her wrist. She forces her eyes back to the road.

Hanamaru seems pleased with her answer and she huffs contently at her side. “That’s right! You’re a big girl, zura! Dia’s a big girl!” she sing-songs.

Dia blushes at the song.

What’s up with that?

 

“We’re here,” Dia announces as she stops the car at Hanamaru’s house. “Wait for me, Hanamaru.”

She gets out of the car and opens Hanamaru’s side of the vehicle. She offers a hand to support the blonde. “Careful.” She mutters as Hanamaru barely grasps her outstretched hand. Hanamaru giggles. “You know what, zura? Based on my survey, Dia doesn’t need her soulmate! If water can’t erase it maybe soap would do it…”

Dia chuckles, shaking her head a little bit. “Your survey consisted of two questions and just one respondent, Hanamaru. I don’t think that’s going to be credible.”

Hanamaru ignores her and continues to bask at her (non-existent) conclusion. Dia has already alerted her parents of their arrival. They are already waiting at the front door, waiting for her parents to take her. “Try it at home, okay? Wash it with soap~ Then tell Maru if it worked, zura. Dia-onee-chan is fine on her own! You’re a big girl, zura!”

“D-Dia-onee-chan…?” Dia stammers a bit.

“Hehe, I wanted to try it even once. Ruby always does it and you always smile at her and pat her on the head, zura.” Hanamaru explains. She puts her hands on her hips. “Pat me in the head, onee-chan! Praise Maru, zura!”

“O-Okay…” Dia complies and awkwardly pats Hanamaru’s head. “You did a good job, Hanamaru. I’m proud of you.” She says with affection. Hanamaru jumps a bit, almost stumbling. “Yay, Dia praised me zuraaa~!” Dia sighs as she put her weight on her right foot as Hanamaru leans on her for balance. “You’re really enjoying the little sister act, huh.” She comments offhandedly.

“ _I like you_ ,” Hanamaru answers as if it’s the most obvious reason in the world. “You’re a really wonderful person, zura.”

Dia’s eyes widen and she gulps. Oh shit, this is scenario #72.

“Who wouldn’t want you as a big sister? I’d be the luckiest person if I’m your little sister, zura.”

 

_...Wait, what?_

 

The ride home was quieter but it was more dangerous. She had to excuse herself from the Kunikidas quickly so that her mind can gather thoughts properly. Dia wasn't thinking straight. Well, she isn't exactly straight, to begin with, and that's a bit off topic--

 _Definitely_ not thinking straight.

Hanamaru wasn’t there anymore and Ruby is still sleeping but Dia just got a lot more stressed. She had to recollect her thoughts. Hanamaru just said her Words. It was evident from the way her wrist glowed yellow and how it would itch now and then. Commonly, if someone said your Words then it is only natural for them to be your soulmate, right?

Apparently not.

Because Hanamaru is drunk.

Because Hanamaru told her that she likes her and wants to be her little sister.

Hanamaru likes her because she’s a wonderful big sister and she fucking said Dia’s Words while she’s drunk from chocolate liqueur.

Who could have thought of that scenario?

How was Dia supposed to react to that?

 

After tucking Ruby in who was now sleeping peacefully on her fluffy bed unaware on today’s events, Dia sat on her own bed. She had a conundrum and Dia is going to tackle it the best way she knows how. She opened her laptop and began to type on Google.

_Does it still count if your ‘soulmate’ said your words in the most non-romantic way while he/she is drunk?_

 Dia sees the results.

...Ugh, she's going to need alcohol for this.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to stretch out this lil AU to make it a bit more real, i think? Like how would you test a person's sincerity if they're drunk? What if their intentions and your words are waaay off? I wanted to incorporate it somehow  
> Idk if that happened here i just made myself suffer but it's fun  
> also i am the living evidence as i watch a friend of mine morph into a stranger because of chocolate liqueur  
> may do part two if you guys like it huehuhe


End file.
